


Flexibility

by PoppyCartinelli



Series: Poppy Goes to ClexaCon [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, G!P Kara, Poppy Goes To ClexaCon, Poppy uses epigenetics to explain weird Kryptonian biology, fight me, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 00:23:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13647510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: So... it all started when the Kryptonians began manipulating their genetics...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is for ___ (I have not heard if they want their name posted here so this is blank till thennnn)__ over on Tumblr who donated to my Clexacon fund. They asked for g!p Kara. They didn’t specify anything else so I wrote about epigenetics and Cat’s reaction and it’s p funny if I do say so myself. If you’re not into g!p fics, don’t read it, but it’s got no explicit sex so there’s that too.
> 
> This is unbeta-ed so like, good luck.

When it’d first happened, Kal had explained it to her. Kryptonians have 23 chromosomes pairs, like humans, but after all the genetic manipulations over the years… the sex chromosomes got kind of… flexible?

Instead of two distinct chromosomes, like an X or a Y, they ended up more like T’s and that’s fine and all. At least, it worked fine on Krypton with their careful genetic monitoring and nice, stable, red sun. On Earth though. Well. Epigenetics is weird and DNA wrapping can come unwrapped and then there’s changed gene expression and Alex finds it fascinating but Cat just enjoys the results.

The end result is that seven people know that what’s in Kara’s pants is not always a vagina. Kara really doesn’t have any problem with that. Really! Americans are weird about nudity but Kryptonians didn’t care at all.

It’d taken Kal ages to explain it though. He’d been so red in the face and when Kara asked if it happened to him too, and well, Eliza and Jeremiah still poked fun at him for his sputtering. He’d learned early on that using their powers, especially flying, increased the likelihood of the “occurrences”.

So at least Kara has some warning and it feels weird but not painful. Just discomfort and skirts for a day or two. Winn designs a special pocket in the suit and everything’s fine really.

Until it happens after she’s dating Cat.

“Kara… are you wearing a strap-on at work?” Cat husks against her lips and why would she be talking when they could be kissing? Her new office apparently needed ‘christening’ and Kara hadn’t expected this, but she certainly isn’t complaining.

“No, of course not.” She leans back in but Cat pulls away and looks directly at her crotch and-

Oh.

“Kara, I think you’re teasing me.” Cat purrs and it would be exceptionally sultry if the conversation they were about to have wasn’t going to take place in her office. About her dick.

Cat hooks a leg around her calf and she’s got maybe five seconds before Cat flips her onto her desk which would be… wow, but also! Not helpful during this time!

“No, really, Cat, I’m not weaRING-” She practically yelps when Cat slips her leg between Kara’s thighs and that’s not something she’s experienced with a partner yet! Superhero-ing and alienness really keeps a person’s pants on a lot over the years and okay then!

She presses her hands, perhaps a little too firmly, into the desk behind her and breathes out. After a couple blinks, because wow, she looks down and Cat’s staring at where her crotch meets Cat’s thigh. Uh.

“Kara.” Cat’s not frowning… or like, leaping away from her so that’s a pretty good reaction. “This was not here the last time my leg was here.”

That’s a nice memory but Kara bites her lip against it and swallows. “Well… you see, genetic manipulation on Krypton left our sex chromosomes kind of flexible and the yellow sun here puts off a lot more radiation than our red sun ever did and apparently there are some reactions when using my powers and-”

“Sometimes you have a dick.”

Kara coughs and sucks in a breath at the pressure below her belt. “Yeaup, yeah, that’s the gist of it. Cut to the chase.”

Cat hums and frowns. “Does it hurt?”

Well, that’s kind of sweet. “Not really, it’s uncomfortable the first day or so but afterward it’s just… there?”

Cat hums again. Kara’s pretty sure she can smell the smoke coming from her ears. “How long does it last?”

Kal had a better handle on his changes. Sometimes he could just go for a fly and change the next day. “Uh, I haven’t really figured it out yet. It’s mostly aggravated by using my powers so probably until I go flying?”

She gets a nod and then Cat looks up and stares right into her eyes. “And what are your thoughts on sex while changed?”

Never one to beat around the bush… “Huhm, uh, well, I’ve never… haven’t had this happen while with anyone so uh? I wouldn’t mind just, we should probably have condoms?” She finally lets go of the desk and rubs at the back of her neck. It’s going to take ages for her flush to go away.

Cat hums again and quirks an eyebrow up at her, “You think you could be fertile?”

“Uh-I’m not really sure? Kal and Lois haven’t tried for a kid yet, but you know the saying: better saf-

“-e than sorry. Yes.” She nods and taps her fingers against Kara’s chest and shifts and now Kara’s got the chills. Golly.

“Try not to going flying today then.” Cat winks and presses a kiss to her cheek. Then turns and leaves? And shuts the door on her way out without turning around at all? Why?

And Kara’s left with a hardon for half an hour before she breaks down and superspeeds to the bathroom. She’s not really practiced with this but she’s been flying for a few months now and who could blame her for being curious? And with Cat’s words still echoing in her ear, it sure doesn’t take very long.

But then she sees Cat not an hour later and Cat winks and well, she may as well just go home because she’s not getting any work done. Cat takes ages to get there and it’s not like Kara can go flying. Her apartment is exceptionally clean by the time Cat finally, finally arrives.

Cat walks in and Kara’s only kind of hopping about. She can’t help it, Cat’s had ages to plan out what they’re going to do and Cat’s plans always lead to the best orgasms. Not that spontaneous sex isn’t amazing but gosh Cat’s got the mind of a tactician and it’s just. Good. Really good.

“Kara,” Cat says, stopping just inside the door. “You do realize that I enjoy our time together with or without sex. Correct?”

Of course, of course, she nods because Cat always comes to see her. Whether after a hard day or an easy one. With flowers or take-out or just a kiss. She’s sweet and spicy and honestly, Kara’s a bit scared that she loves Cat more than she loves potstickers.

“And you know that, regardless of what your Kryptonian physiology gives you, I am more than happy to pleasure you and be pleasured?” She’s still leaning against the door and this is important, yes, but Cat keeps licking her lips and Kara is dying.

She steps around the couch and Cat holds up her hand. “Yes, yes, I know, I love you, you love me, but you also left me against my own desk, Caaaat.” She’s whining and she doesn’t care, Cat always gives in eventually.

Cat swallows and opens her mouth but Rao bless whatever she has to say, Kara’s just not listening. She presses up against Cat, pushing her hand back, and Cat gasps against her lips. It doesn’t take her anytime at all to pull Cat’s purse from her hand and toss it to the floor.

“We-oh, Kara- we won’t do anything that makes you uncomfo-” Cat’s cut off, gasping in, and Kara grins. Cat’s neck is extraordinarily sensitive.

Cat yanks her shirt open, a curse on her breath. “Fuck it, come here already!”

She just laughs and lets Cat pull her toward the bedroom. “I’ve been waiting to all day, Cat!”


	2. He's a Bit Gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winn just... notices size.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am the trashcannnnnn

“... so… Superman goes through this too?”

“Oh, yeah, he explained it to me when I first arrived.”

“Hmmm, so sometimes he’s got… not a penis?”

“Uh? Yeah, sometimes he has a vagina.”

“Oh-kay…”

“Are you okay, Winn?”

“Yeah, yeup, fine, just, you really can’t tell from his suit design.” 

“Oh yeah, he has a built-in cup.”

“........ then…… he isn’t so….. endowed?”

“Winn!”

“I’m just asking!”

“How should I know?”

“I dunno, it just looks like a lot is all I’m saying!”

“Winn!”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on PoppysSuperGirl on tumblr~~


End file.
